


MN1314

by knightvalen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Genderswap, Multi, Mystery, Science Fiction, Seme Near, Uke Mello | Mihael Keehl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightvalen/pseuds/knightvalen
Summary: “Just leaving the reminder for these so called L’s successors in the hope they can deserve better and become even greater mortals..” 5 years later, Mello was promoted to top military agent at Umbrella and given a mission requiring him to work together with his sworn rival Near, now head researcher, to stop the Apocalypse.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Both Death Note and Resident Evil don’t belong to me.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys will enjoy it. The rating is definitely mature (M).

New York city has been nothing but a full wreckage. The zombie outbreak happened faster than anybody could have anticipated. Mello and his team didn’t expect things would get this really bad.

The reason they'd been sent here was to evacuate the remaining survivors, but it seemed like they already were too late. Forget about the survivors, now hundreds of zombies were even chasing them from behind.

“Oh my God! There are too many of them!” Cried Matsuda who kept looking at the rear windshield of the car they managed to start.

They actually arrived with a helicopter in the first place but, thanks to him and his attempt to be ‘useful’ for once, unsurprisingly led to the loss of their only ride. After being left alone in the helicopter while the rest of the team surveyed the building they just landed on because he was not ‘trusted’ enough by the blonde to come with them, the stupid Japanese rookie somehow managed to ‘accidentally’ activate the helicopter's self-destruct mode and the vehicle was blown into pieces, the sound itself also attracted the zombies currently chasing them.

“Shut the fuck up and use this!” The team leader yelled as he threw one of his remaining guns at Matsuda. The blond was already done with his stupidity since this morning. He knew that they were understaffed but damn Chief Yagami for teaming him up with a rookie. He wished Linda hadn’t saved the idiot from the explosion. The burden could have just gone.

Mello went back to work on the radio to contact for help. Behind the wheel beside him, there was Matt, the best hacker the world had, who drove the car as fast as he could. It was not an easy task especially with half the road filled with broken cars.

Behind Matt, there was Linda, one of the most highly trained agents and an expert in mixing various chemicals. She currently focused on dealing with any zombies behind that tried to approach with a sniper. Until..

“Arrghhhhhhh! Help me!” Linda’s left arm was pulled by a long tongue of some creature that was suddenly now on top of the car.

Mello cut the long monstrous tongue with a dagger that he hid in his boot. The creature screamed loudly in pain and fell from the car.

“What was that?” asked Linda who was panting and as surprised as everyone else in the car.

“Damned if I know.” Mello muttered quietly and tried to see how the creature looked like. It was big, skinless, even the brain was exposed very clearly, and seemed to not have eyes. Mello had never been a coward, never even once in his life, but the way things mutated here surely creeped him out, but he had another more important goal to do than being scared. Surviving. Yeah.

Finally they reached a deserted place to hide for a bit.

“Guess we’re far enough from those motherfuckers. Where should we go, Mels?” Matt asked while inhaling the third cigarette he had been smoking since this morning. He checked if the fuel was still enough or not. Not bad, the redhead thought. The owner of this car must have filled full tank but tough luck dude, they were probably one of those zombies right now.

“Urgh the goddamned radio still won’t fucking work. Come on bastard!” He was still pressing the buttons and searching for the signal.

“Let me hel-” before Matt could even finish his sentence, a helicopter passed above them. It had an Umbrella logo.

“Hey! Help! Over here!” Everyone got out of the car and shouted as loud as possible. Everyone except Matt.

“There is no fucking way they can hear us from down here.” The redhead mumbled, rolling his eyes, still trying to get the radio to work. Good thing that he still had his mini computer. It attached on his left wrist like a watch. Handy for cracking the password and power source.

“Look, it dropped something over there!” Linda exclaimed, pointing at a big hospital in front of them.

“Linda, with me. We'll check it out.” Linda nodded to the blond’s instruction.

“And you..” The leader pointed at Matsuda who smiled nervously, hoping his leader would allow him to get a part this time.

“..go back to the car and stay with Matt!” The blond yelled at the poor rookie harshly.

“Y-yess, Sir.” Matsuda lowered his head discouragedly. Captain Mello was still infuriated by him. (Seriously after what happened earlier, who wouldn’t be?) He slowly walked back to the car with a dejected look on his face.

Closing the door beside him, Matsuda watched Matt who bent down, connecting multiple colourful cables skillfully, a short cigarette dangling between his lips. The hacker could hear clearly how loud the blond yelled at Matsuda.

His blond mate has never been a gentle leader. He was always brash, fiery, impatient, tough, ambitious, commanding and overall someone you must never fuck up with. However despite his bad traits, this man was also a prodigy. With great fighting skill and a genius mind, he managed to climb his way of becoming the top agent. People generally respected him, but the blond still thought it wasn’t enough if that youngest albino scientist still existed. Even after all these years, their rivalry has never died.

“Harsh, wasn’t he?” The redhead chuckled when seeing Matsuda’s pouty face from the corner of his eye.

“Very, but I understand why he is like that. It was my fault.” The rookie said in a very low sad tone.

“Mhmmm it was.” Hearing the redhead’s response, Matsuda lowered his head down in shame even more. Matt felt pity though. “But it was all over with anyway.”

“Huh? You’re not angry?” The Japanese man asked curiously, since he noticed how Matt didn’t shout at him like the blond did.

“Well, I am. You also destroyed my precious, darling PSP in that helicopter. But what’s done is done. I just move on, man.” Matt rolled his eyes.

“I’m very sorry, Matt! I will buy you a new one! Pleasee forgive meee... I promise I will be very careful and helpful! Give me another chance pleaseeeeeeeee!!!” Matsuda pleaded, both hands pressed together like a begger, hoping he could at least make up for what he had done. At least Matt wouldn’t hate him.

The redhead raised his eyebrow, smirking at him. “Even the newest edition?”

“Yes! Yes!” The rookie nodded exictedly, even if he was worried internally. That device surely wouldn’t be cheap. He could worry about it later though.

“Deal.” With that, the redhead’s wallet was saved. He wouldn’t have to spend so much this month. Behind him, Matsuda cheerfully thanked him for giving the rookie a chance.

They went quiet after a while. Matsuda just sat, watching the redhead’s back.

“Matt?” The rookie watched the hacker who was still preoccupied. He scratched his head, wondering how the redhead could connect the tangled cables so easily.

“Yeah?” The cigarette almost close to his lips.

“Umm I don’t feel right if I just sit and watch you work. Do you want me to do something to help you perhaps?” Matsuda offered his assistance cheerfully, maybe Matt would let him to be useful too.

“Ohh yes. Great idea. My hands are busy. Can you pass me a new cigarette? It’s in my jeans pocket.” The redhead turned his head to face him and smiled.

“Eh okay.” Matsuda did it anyway, with a drop of sweat on his forehead.

“Also Matsuda?” Now the redhead who asked back, not turning his face this time.

“Yes, Matt?” Matsuda stared at the hacker’s back again.

“Can you also scratch my back? It’s kind of itchy. Hehe.”

* * *

The hospital was empty, even no zombies at all. Mello and Linda made their way fast into the main entrance hall where they saw a big black box with shards surrounding it.

Mello just stood up, a gun in his hands, watching out the door where they came from while Linda knelt down, opening the box.

“It’s empty.” Mello turned his back to see the empty box in front of him. He knelt down beside Linda

“This is a gun case.” By examining the case, the blond could tell what exactly kind of guns were inside of it.

“We don’t need the guns. We need help.” The pig-tailed hair girl grumbled, standing up and looking at the walls that were splattered with blood. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could especially after being pulled by a long monstrous tongue. Who knew what could be worse than that?

“Those aren’t for us.” The blond stood up. He looked up at a big hole in the glass roof.

“Then for whom?” Linda turned to see Mello’s thoughtful face, her arms crossed over her chest defensively.

“I don’t know. Let’s get out of here.” The blond didn’t look back at her and just walked away. Linda followed him.

As they got out, Matt’s head popped out of the window. The redhead grinned and waved at his blond friend, but the leader just rolled his eyes as he got in the car.

“Got somethin’ there, huh?” The hacker looked at Mello then to Linda, smokes coming out of his nose and mouth as he waited for the answer.

The blond remained silent. Linda answered it.

“No, we just got an empty gun case.”

“Bollocks.” The redhead sighed, wondering why they dropped some guns in the building, but if his blond friend was silent then he must have known something.

“We have to follow that helicopter.” Mello commanded him.

“Wait..wait...what!? We just made it here in one piece. Now you want us to go back there? We can try to call them. I’m working on it!” Hearing what his blond friend said, the normally laid-back Matt was shocked, the cigarette between his lips even almost fell, quickly sitting straight looking to his side, where his bestfriend was busy checking and loading his guns, not even bothering to respond.

“Y-yess... Actually, there are also so many zombies filling the street too.” Matsuda stuttered, sitting in the backseat with his scared expression.

“Shut up, Rookie! If only you didn’t fuck up earlier, we wouldn’t be in this fucked up situation!” The blond shouted and pointed his gun at the poor agent who flinched and stared in horror.

“Whoa... Mels! Calm down, mate!” Matt stopped Mello quickly before his bestfriend pulled the trigger. As much as the redhead was also pissed off at the terrified moron for blowing up his beloved PSP on that helicopter. Still, no need to shed blood, man. Especially in this such a bloody situation. Seriously.

“I’m very sorry. It was my fault.” Matsuda had said this multiple times. That still wouldn’t make the blond less pissed however.

Suddenly, the radio started buzzing.

“This is N. Team Alpha, please report.”

Mello turned around and faced the radio. Both Matt and Matsuda sighed in relief.

“Near! Why the hell did you send the guns to someone?! We’re fucking stuck here! Send the fucking helicopter back here now!” Mello shouted at the radio, which normally would make anyone who received the call would cringe instantly at the high-pitched tone but not to Near. Even the hacker himself, despite after for more than a decade being friends with the blond, he still complained when Mello shouted at him too loudly. No one understood how the albino could remain calm and unaffected. The fucking prick was just too cool (a.k.a used to) the blond shouting, growling, even screaming at him on a daily basis. Which only annoyed the blond even more.

“Finally! I told you. It’s about time. Took you so long, Near. Your boyfriend tried to blow Mastuda's brains out again.” The hacker mumbled, inhaling his cigarette.

“I’m not his fucking boyfriend!” The chocolate addict got furious. Yet again.

“Shoo... shoo...” If it wasn’t Matt who just shooed him, anyone else who dared to do it might have gotten their head blown off by the blond.

“I have no idea what Mello is talking about. However, I've detected your location from the satellite, but it seems like you are being surrounded by...” the program scrambled, the voice sounded crackly.

“Oh shit. No, don’t fucking die. Matt do something!” Mello whined, grabbing the radio. The redhead tried to connect the radio to his mini computer again.

“.....Commander Res-ter... the lab, he will be...” then the line went dead.

“Matt, thought you were a professional hacker.” The blond gave him a deathglare from the corner of his eye.

“I am. Our radio is working just fine.” Matt double checked the radio. It was working well.

“Then how about this shit?” Mello bit his chocolate hard angrily and pointed at the radio.

“Dunno. Probably an interruption from Near’s side.” The cigarette lover shrugged.

When the blond was about to say some more.

“Uhh guys I... think we really should get going right now. They found us.” Linda with a horrified face, pointed at the walking dead coming closer. Everyone in the car looked at the last things they wanted to deal right now.

“Ohhh man. Can’t just those motherfuckers walk even slower?” The hacker whined.

"Get us fucking moving, Matt!” The angry leader ordered while chewing on his chocolate harshly. He needed his addiction to think clear.

“The road is fucking blocked, Mels! We’re on the dead end.” Matt only turned on the engine.

“Stop being such a fucking pussy and hit those fuckers like in your goddamned stupid video games!” The blond pointed a gun at Matt now. Such a persuasion.

With that Matt stepped on the gas fully.

“Fucking Mello.” The redhead grumbled, focusing on the road in front of him. Hitting zombies that were in the way. Matsuda and Linda screamed when some of them broke the glass and tried to get inside and cling to them.

Alright, time for the badass Mello to come out.

The blond punched and shot at them in the head with speed and precision, with a chocolate dangling between his lips. Matt was used to seeing his bestfriend’s awesome ‘showtime’, except for the others like Matsuda and Linda who were amazed by Mello’s agile fighting skill.

“Good riddance, Mels. How about those in the front? ” Matt focused on steering the car calmly despite the previous awful creature that attacked Linda a few minutes ago came back and running towards the car, correction, creatures.

“The shithead invited his ugly friends now.” Mello threw a chocolate wrapper out of the window, his eyes scanning the road fast to find some oil source. Thankfully, the oil tank truck was on the right side of the road.

“Matt, turn to the right.” The hacker did as what he was told.

“Linda, give me your sniper.” The pig-tailed girl handed her sniper to Mello.

After making sure that those long tongued creatures were close enough to the oil tank truck, The badass blond, again, perfomed his badass action with his amazing accuracy of using the sniper despite how much shaking the car was, hitting some rocks on the road.

Boom. The oil tank exploded, successfully killing those awful creatures or maybe now Mello considered calling them “licker” based on how their distinct tongue attacks.

“Captain Mello is very amazing.” The pig-tailed girl complimented him, clapping. Matsuda simply nodded. He was still scared of the blond. Seeing the captain's skills only added fear or what Mello could do to him.

“Stay sharp. Can’t officially celebrate until we get back to the headquaters.” Mello spoke so professionally even if his heart was actually swelled with pride. He wished L witnessed how amazing he was earlier, proved that he was even better than that big-headed twit.

As if the redhead could read mind these days.

“Don’t be modest. I know your heart's filled with pride, Mels. Sorry, I couldn’t record a video of you earlier for L to watch.” The redhead chuckled, the cigarette between his lips shaking with his laughter. He loved teasing his sensitive badass friend yet also so girly.

It was no surprise if people often mistook the blond for a girl. Never mind the gun tucked under the waistband, he still looked pretty. Chin-length golden-blond hair with bangs just over his eyebrows, sharp blue eyes, pointy nose, and tantalizing lips. His body is slim but toned with a nice round ass that his rival discreetly often ‘admired’ when Mello turned on his heels, walking away from him after every unnecessary fight.

Mello shot the redhead with his best deathglare, but then he suddenly smirked. He had a better idea to get back at his sarcastic bestfriend. The blond took the pack of cigarettes from his vest including one that was between his lips. The hacker tried his best not to hit anything on the road, eyeing what his blond friend would do to his addiction.

“What did you say again, Matty?” The blond grinned wickedly, while throwing the cigarette one by one out of the window.

“Hey hey, no Mels! Okay, okay, sorry dude. I’m sorry! I was just joking, man. Quit it!” Matt begged his sadistic friend to stop throwing away his last precious cigarettes. As if losing his beloved PSP wasn’t painful enough, the blond tortured him even more. With the city such a state, the redhead didn’t know for sure of when he could grab back more cigarettes, he would definitely treasure what he currently had.

The blond smirked, satisfied for making his bestfriend beg for his mercy. Putting the pack of cigarettes back into the redhead’s vest.

“Good boy.” Mello chuckled darkly.

“You’re evil.” The redhead mumbled, pouting like a little boy Mello always knew since they were kids. There were many times Mello punched, kicked and made the younger boy cry by breaking his gaming stuff (that was because of the hacker’s fault too for teasing the blond too much). Somehow the redhead kept sticking around him, not because of he was a masochist or something but as bad as his blond friend could be, Mello was always a loyal and caring friend too. The older boy often protected him from the bullies in the orphanage where both of them grew up.

“Better not get on my fucking nerves if you don’t want the consequence.” The blond said casually while handing the sniper back to the not usually silent pig-tailed girl while glancing sharply at Matsuda who gulped, hoping Mello wouldn’t torture him back for the mistake he did.

“Aye Captain. We’re almos-.” Again Matt’s words interrupted by a rocket that almost hit their car. Thanks to Matt’s quick reflexes, he managed to avoid it in time.

“What the fuck now!?” Mello yelled, still coughing from the smoke left by the blast.

“A zombie that can shoot?” Matsuda guessed randomly, covering his nose, coughing.

“No fucking way those creatures are smart enough to do it.” The blond denied it instantly, but actually a little worried if the Japanese agent’s random guess turned out to be true. Mello knew that BB could literally do everything and anything he wished. The man always meant what he said.

It was a few years ago before this chaos happened, back then in the orphanage. The blond still remembered how BB looked like and acted.

~flashback~

Mello clutched the paper tightly in his hand, staring angrily at the result of the exam.

“Just missed one fucking point, damn it!” The boy cursed to himself in the quiet hallway.

“Second again? I see.” A tall raven-haired man standing right in front of him, looking down at a shorter 13-year-old boy who fell down to the floor, surprised to see the man before him all of sudden.

The man giggled at the younger boy’s reaction. Mello was too busy being angry at himself for being beaten by Near again until he didn’t even realise that BB was walking slowly towards him, like a beast stalking its prey.

“B, what are you doing here? Didn’t you leave the institution last year?” The blond boy got up quickly, staring at the man cautiously.

“Did I? But I’ve always been here, pretty Mello.” He whispered the last words gently, stroking Mello’s right cheek which caused the boy to shake his head defensively, slapping the man’s hand away.

BB grinned at him maniacally, shoving his fingers back into a strawberry jam jar that he carried, bringing the coated fingers to his mouth, sucking on them.

“What?” As if the blond’s mind couldn’t comprehend what BB just said, he just continued staring at the older man in disbelief.

BB’s grin grew wider, his eyes looked to his side then he turned his back on Mello.

“Just leaving the reminder for these so called L’s successors in the hope they can deserve better and become even greater mortals. See you later, Mello.” With that, he walked away, leaving confused Mello behind. The boy wanted to see where he went, so he quickly followed him, but BB 's pace was faster than his. Mello saw that the man went to the door in front of him, but when he opened it, that was not BB.

“Mello?” The albino boy stood in the doorway, holding a transformer robot in his arm, one hand twirling his hair, looking up at the blond who seemed to be confused and looking for someone. He wanted to ask Near if he saw BB but then he remembered how much he despised the younger boy, especially after the exam result, so he just scowled at him, pushing the albino until the kid almost fell before he walked away.

~end of flashback~

To answer what he was worried about.

Linda gasped when she saw the one who attacked them with a rocket launcher earlier from her sniper scope.

“Mello, you need to see this!” Linda passed her sniper to Mello again.

What Mello saw was an enormous terrifying creature, clothed neck to toe in black, with a black overcoat that made it all the more menacing. Its head was still covered by something so Mello couldn’t see its face but one thing for sure was a rocket launcher mounted on its left arm. Mello couldn’t say anything.

‘No, it can’t be..’

* * *

“Nemesis. A result of infecting a T-103 model Tryant and one of BB’s bio-weapons.” Near answered so certainly to Agent Gevanni’s question as both of them watched from satellite surveillance how the large creature kept shooting its rocket launcher ferociously at the damaged car containing team Alpha.

The team finally made it to the George Washington Bridge where Commander Rester was also crossing it in his helicopter. After receiving Matt’s voice message, the albino called and ordered his close guardian to rescue the team immediately. Four of them ran to the hanging rope ladder, Linda climbed first, followed by Matsuda then Matt.

All of them were inside of the helicopter, except Mello who was still climbing up, but suddenly a rocket launcher passed before his hand, causing the rope ladder ripped.

“Arrggggghhhhhhh.” The blond fell down to the hard concrete below him.

“Mello!!!!!!!!!” Matt shouted loudly, looking down at his friend.

The blond groaned in pain, his back hurt so bad. He could hear Matt’s voice and also loud footsteps that kept coming closer and closer to him.

He turned his head to the side, opening his eyes. The big shitty creature was standing right beside him, about to throw a punch at him but Mello quickly rolled to his side before it could hit him.

“Team Alpha, please take the weapons and the rope in the box. Distract the Nemesis and give Mello the rope to climb.” Near ordered over the radio.

Matt quickly opened the box, revealing various tranquilizer darts.

“Weapons, eh? Ahh yes, Near’s style.” Very different to what the hacker imagined.

“Use the green ones and aim for the head.” The albino continued instructing.

“Yeah. Yeah, Sir.” The redhead mumbled, not liking so much to be ordered by him but taking the tranquilizer gun and a few darts anyway. Linda and Matsuda prepared the rope.

Mello ran fast, avoiding Nemesis’s attack despite how bad he hurt. He didn’t understand why that shitty creature was exclusively targeting him. The helicopter moved closer.

Matt shot the Nemesis’ head with the provided darts. Its head exploded. Blood splaterring everywhere.

“Mello, grab the rope!” The blond quickly made his way back to the helicopter but a tentacle grabbed his leg and pulled him down, causing him to fall.

“Ahhhhh. The bitch isn't dead yet.” The leader groaned but he noticed the headless creature hand about to press a button on his arm. Mello’s eyes widened.

The whole bridge exploded.

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously_ on MN1314**

_Mello ran fast, avoiding Nemesis' attack despite how bad he hurt. He didn't understand why that shitty creature was exclusively targeting him. The helicopter moved closer._

_Matt shot the Nemesis' head with the provided darts. Its head exploded. Blood splaterring everywhere._

_"Mello, grab the rope!" The blond quickly made his way back to the helicopter but a tentacle grabbed his leg and pulled him down, causing him to fall._

_"Ahhhhh. The bitch isn't dead yet." The leader groaned but he noticed the headless creature hand about to press a button on his arm. Mello's eyes widened._

_The whole bridge exploded._

* * *

**August 1, 4:00 a.m. – Underground Facility**

_"Project M13 successfully activated."_

A young blond girl awakened from unconsciousness. She blinked several times, trying to get her vision clear. She slowly moved to sit until excruciating pain shocked her entire body.

"Arrrrgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She screamed in pain as she stared at her own reflection on the one-way mirror glass in front of her, multiple infusion needles injected into her barely covered body.

She groaned loudly as she took them out one by one. Despite her current fragile state, the blond girl was determined to climb out of the operating table. Those long skinny legs failed to stand, causing her to stumble and fall to the cold white floor.

Sitting on the floor, she pressed her knees together tightly to her chest. She gasped as her blue eyes observing around the room cautiously. The room was all white. There was nothing in there except the operating table she rested on earlier, a heart rate monitor and several sets of intravenous drip equipment beside it.

The blond girl decided to crawl slowly towards the one-way mirror glass. Once she was in front of it, she stood up and banged her fists furiously on the glass.

"Hey! Get me the hell out of here! Help! Is anybody here?! Answer me!" She kept banging and shouting but no one answered her. Shit. No, it was good actually. She could try to escape by herself. But how?

She sighed in frustration, looking at her grumpy face on the mirror. Her hand moved to her face, letting her long fingers trail down on the smoothness of her skin. As if she saw her face for the first time.

"Why can't I remember anything? Damn it!" Glaring at a beautiful figure reflected before her then she turned her head to the side. She noticed there was a door, it looked like it needed a key-card.

An idea sparked. She stumbled back slowly to the operating table, grabbing one of the needles, still soaked with her fresh blood, before going to the door. Inserting the needle into the card lock, pushing it up and down until the door finally unlocked with a click and beep.

Pushing the door open, the blue-eyed girl popped her head out, checking right and left of the deserted laboratory hall.

The blond girl stepped out of the room, closing the door. She read the sign on top of the door quietly.

"101 Experiment Room? What kind of place is this?" If she was there, then she must have been on some experiment. With that thought, she shook her head in disbelief.

"No. No way.. I have to get out of here." As she was about to go..

"Project M13 has escaped!" Three men, clothed from head to toe in white protective coveralls and respiratory protection ran towards her.

"Shit!" She gritted her teeth.

The blond girl tried to run as fast as she could but they were faster. They quickly grabbed both of her arms, restraining her. She screamed, struggling to break free from their grasp. As one of them was about to inject a needle.

"NO!" She growled, kicking the man's arm, instantly making him cry out in pain. The needle flew across the hall. With her arms were still being held, the blond girl used the opportunity to balance herself before she lifted her legs up quickly then kicked both of two men in the balls simultaneously.

Both released her arms at the same time, then she punched one of them before she took his ID card. She could hear more people coming. Not wasting any second, she ran away.

She didn't know which way she should take but she kept passing several hallways, avoiding people as best as she could. Until she finally reached a big metal door, using the ID card to open it.

The door slid up, revealing..

 _"Welcome to Bioweapon Incubation Room."_ A computer female voice greeted the blond girl who rapidly covered her mouth in shock. Various formidable monsters were suspended in glass containers.

The sound of footsteps kept coming closer. No time to hesitate. She walked slowly inside, crossing the room, taking a glance at each gruesome monster.

She hurried herself into the elevator, riding it up. Then she took the walkway around until she drew near the sliding door on the left. Peeking through the window, she could see there were two people inside.

"Here. Take this Adjuvant Sample then combine it with the Antigen before you synthesize in the Vaccine Equipment." The bald man in a white lab coat handed his female coworker something like a liquid-filled test tube.

"OK. I can't believe that these make vaccine work." The woman took the test tube, smiling at him.

"Not only making it an effective vaccine, but also a potential way to eliminate existing infections." The man smiled back at the shoulder-length brunette woman.

"Amazing! I have to go now. they may need assistance with the escaped experiment. See you later." The woman walked towards the door, exiting. When she was about to go to the elevator, a hand clamped over her mouth and another one over her body pulling her from behind.

The blond girl tried to knock the woman out quietly, but she resisted, causing a loud crash.

"Urgh stupid woman." The blond girl hit the woman's head to the wall hard, finally rendering her unconscious. Taking her lab coat, she quickly put on her own shivering body. Those jerks only covered her front and rear with two sheets of paper. Freezing in here was definitely not an option for her.

"Hey! Who are you? What did you do to her?! " Good. The bald man came out now, standing behind her.

The blond girl turned around slowly, facing him while also showing her bare bosoms. The man gulped, not expecting to see such a vulgar scene. She smirked. An old pervert. Given the advantage of the situation, she took it to kick his balls then slammed his body to the floor. He groaned in pain.

"Tell me where is the fucking exit if you value your life!" The blond girl growled. She grabbed his head and pushed it down harshly while also resting her knee on his back preventing him from moving.

"Ouch... urgh... nhnnnn there is a vent over there, will lead you to the machinery Room. Follow the prompt to the elevator. Ride the lift up to the Workers' Break Room then go to the Disposal Center. After that head for the Staff Break Room, exit and follow the walkway left until you reach the door. There will be a hall leads to the elevator, ride it up to exit." The man explained it very fast, hoping she would let him go.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" The blond girl tightened her grip on his neck.

"The-re.. is a...ahhh... map of the ne-west lay.. ughh...out in m-y..poc.. ket." The poor man choked on his words but the blond girl didn't give a damn. She just shoved her free hand into his pants pocket to find that map.

She pulled out a paper said "New Reconstruction Map". Matching what he explained earlier, he was right.

"Would have been much easier if you gave me this, wouldn't it?"

"Ahhh.. ye-s.. ughh... ple-ase let me... go."

"As you wish." Much to his hope, she still knocked him out too. He wasted her limited time.

She began to climb on an iron strut, balancing her body in the air. Carefully hanging onto it and moving until she reached another walkway. She jumped and landed on her feet.

Suddenly there was a sound of the door sliding open and footsteps.

"She stole my ID card, she must have gotten through here!" The man she punched earlier came back with a black eye and more people.

"Shit! They're here already." She muttered quietly. Getting on all fours, she climbed through the vent directly in front of her. Arriving in the Machinery Room, she then ran towards the elevator. Quickly riding it up.

"Guess this must be Workers' Break Room. Huh?" Unexpectedly, she found a grenade launcher, some flame rounds, a handgun and two packs of ammunition on the shelves beside the desk. These were definitely what she needed right now.

"Okay. Disposal Center, here I co-" As she pushed open the door, a tentacle wrapped around her neck tightly. She gasped for air and tried to break free from the similiar frightening creatures she saw in the Incubation Lab earlier.

She was thrown into the Disposal Center. The blond girl cried out in pain as her head hit the ground hard. She thought she was going to die but even with the blood was dripping down the side of her face, she was still able to stand.

"Fucker!" Outraged by the way how she was treated a few seconds ago. The blond girl wiped the blood from her face, those golden bangs were soaked in blood. The monster was now in front of her, roaring.

Grabbing her grenade launcher, she hit that "Fucker" with a flame round. It roared before attacking her. She dodged it narrowly and proceeded to circle the beast.

The monster ran around the sides of the arena. As though trying to find a vantage point. It hid behind one of the generators.

"Come out here, you coward!" She shot the creature with the handgun. When it attacked her, she hit it with another flame round. Some zombies spawned and attacked her from behind.

"Urgh just fucking stay dead!" She shot them in the head with strange precision before she hit the big monster with another flame round. Those zombies were dead but the creature was still alive and trying to attack her relentlessly.

They had been like that for a little while until she realised that she was running out of flame rounds.

"Shit!" She kept sprinting around, using her handgun to shoot the monster that was currently bouncing off of generators. When she missed, the bullet accidentally hit the red panels on the front.

"It can electrocute!?" Noticing this fact, she made sure to target those red panels repeatedly everytime the 'coward' mounted on each generator until the creature was blown to the ground.

The blond girl panted, exhausted from the horrendous event.

"Good riddance." She muttered as she walked away slowly from it. The "Fucker" was somehow still alive and moving, causing her to snap around.

"What the fuck!?" The blond girl pointed her gun at it but pulling the trigger only resulted in a click. No ammunition left. Her blue eyes widened as it was about to pounce on her but a crane successfully hit it and prevented in time.

She looked up to find whoever did that. There was a room that looked like a control room. Maybe they were there.

After taking a quick glance at the unconscious creature laying on the ground, she hurried herself to go upstairs.

When she reached the control room, nobody was there. The blond girl got inside anyway, wondering whoever helped her earlier was while checking the buttons on the control panel. She smirked.

"It's time to melt you into fucking mush, ugly shit." But suddenly a message popped up on the monitor.

"I would very much recommend you to refrain from doing so."

The blond girl was surprised. She instantly looked around the room, finding several cameras on the walls.

"Who the fuck are you?" She typed her response back quickly. She knew that she could just talk but preferred not to. Those people were still after her.

"It was my pleasure to assist you in defeating the Nemesis a few minutes ago."

'So, that was him? Hmm.' She thought to herself.

"Tch. How do I know that you're not one of those motherfuckers who did an experiment on me?" It was very strange that she could still stand and even run just fine despite the severity of her head injury earlier.

"I am certainly not. In fact, I will help you again to get out of the facility because it took you long enough to be resourceful. However, if you plan on escaping through the elevator, you will be led to another trap."

Helpful or not, this guy already made her want to smack his damn face. He said so casually, as if dealing with a motherfucking monster that was three times bigger than her was that easy?!

And just how long has he been watching over her? If he knew all along that she had been trapped, why didn't he help her earlier? As if he waited for her to struggle and eventually be helpless.

"What the hell makes you think that I will just fucking trust you, big-headed twit?" The blue-eyed girl raised her eyebrow, those soft pink lips pouted.

She was internally pissed but somehow still looked so beautiful, even with messy blood-soaking blond bob-haired, ripped blood-stainted lab coat, and some bruises on her face.

Then the monitor displayed four of cctv footages. She gasped. He was right about it. The printer on the desk behind her also printed something. She took sheet of paper. The map was also similiar to what she was currently having but it revealed secret passages.

"I suggest you to hurry immediately and follow the path on this map. You will reach the safest destination."

"Wha-." Before she could finish typing, the screen already shut down.

"Urgh. Thanks so fucking much." She huffed, leaving the room and discarding the useless map she got from that researcher earlier. Learning the new map layout quickly, she made her way into the vent again.

**Half an hour later**

"The sewers?" The blond girl wrinkled her nose at the unpleasant smell from the trash polluted water flows. She closed the door behind her. It had been a smooth trip, she was getting close to the "safest destination". She wouldn't give up just because of these fucking gross sewers.

Heading down the dimly lit linear tunnel, she reached a small drop that sewage flowed down. When she was about to drop down herself, she accidentally stepped on a slippery ramp which caused her and the map in her hand to drop down.

"Oh shit!" She got up quickly and took the soaking wet paper. The letters and pictures faded. What a lucky day. It was so hard to see in this such a dark stinky place. Good thing that she memorised the last detail of the map.

The grumpy girl continued walking forward anyway until she reached the T-intersection. She remembered that she should take the right turn, but she saw something bright a few feet away in front of her.

The blond girl walked towards it, finding a dead man and a flashlight in his hand. She grabbed it then noticed a rifle beside him. Picking it up, she checked the ammunition. Not bad.

"Definitely what I fucking need right now." Suddenly a giant pale monster popped out of a side pipe.

"Safest destination my ass!" She backed away then ran to the right path, but another of the same monster was also walking towards her.

"What the fuck!?" She aimed her rifle, shooting it multiple times until it opened its ugly mouth widely. When the bullets hit in its mouth, the monster finally fell and died.

The blond girl heard the creepy roar behind her. She continued to run until she found another T-intersection.

On the right, there was a sewer-waterfall, she ducked through it for some loot. She waited for a while until the monster walked away.

"Maybe it's gone." She backtracked to the intersection, taking the other branch to the west. But thank God, It came out again from a pipe.

"Urgh can't you just mind your own goddamned business and fucking leave me alone?!" She backed away, waiting for it to open its mouth then shot it, until she realised that she actually ran out of ammunition. Familiar situation, different place.

"Damn it!" The monster kept coming closer with its big gaping mouth, ready to swallow her. No way the blond girl would let that happen.

She rammed her rifle into its mouth until it screamed in pain. Upon hearing it, She took the opportunity to run away from it. Finally reaching the end of the tunnel, she saw the destination on the right. She climbed the ladder fast and headed inside.

Rotating the big door handle until she was certain that it was sealed, the blond girl rested her head against the door, panting. The stinky scent apparently still attached to her stained ripped lab coat.

"Eww.. I'm definitely burning this coat." As she started walking down the hall, a liquid that smelled like some kind of disinfectant sprayed all over her. She kept walking, then getting dried by the air.

The door slid open, again she entered into the quiet room. On the map she memorised, this was the last place to go. Then it must have been what was the so called "safest destination".

Stepping slowly, there seemed to be a conference room on the left. Judging by a long table and the big logo said "Umbrella Corporation".

After making sure that no one was there, she continued to pass down the hall while looking nonchalantly at glass containers filled with various size of the giant pale monsters she dealt with a few moments ago. It seemed like she started getting used to seeing such things.

"Just how many of these experiments do these assholes make?" Muttering quietly to herself, the blond girl reached the restroom. Hoping no bullshits would get in the way for her to clean herself.

The restroom was neat, she joyfully wasted no time to get into the shower stall and dump the stink coat. Sighing contentedly, she let the water running from her head down to toe, washing the blood and dirt.

The blond girl was going to wash her hair but inadvertently touched the wound on her head, she hissed in pain then looking down at the blood smeared on her fingers. She almost forgot it if she hadn't touched it.

"Why the fuck am I still alive?" They must have done something to her. The blond girl was very sure and would find out about it sooner or later no matter what.

After she finished showering, she grabbed the towel and put it around her slim body. Somehow the pungent scent still remained in the room.

"Urgh." Not wanting to taint her cleaned hand, she wrapped the dirty coat with another towel. Leaving the room while also carrying it carefully and covering her nose, she wondered where she should toss this shit away until her eyes caught a room far in front of her.

"Yeah. Disposal room." The blond girl started walking slowly. Looking to her right, she noticed several doors. She couldn't see the signs clearly as that hall was dark.

After getting rid of the trash, she kept a mental note to turn on the power source later.

Tossing the smelly coat into the incinerator and turning it on, the blond girl watched how the lab coat and the towel were slowly burned into ashes.

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps behind the door startled the blond girl. Her first instinct was to find something for her defense. She spotted a silver jam-buster wrench on the shelves beside her.

After grasping it carefully in her hands, she held her own breath and started to tiptoe stealthily. She began to ease her way towards the door.

The blond girl expected the door to be swung open, but it sounded like they just passed by. The sound of some door shut gently reverberating through the hall.

Something clicked in her mind.

'It must be him!' The reason why she got here "the goddamned safest destination" was all thanks to whoever the big-headed bastard was. Never forget that she also almost got eaten by those big sewer grosteque creatures.

Quietly making her way out, she walked down the hall. This side was dark too, only the dimly lit lock statuses above every door barely helped her to read the signs. She decided to use the flashlight to read them.

They were named Library, Shower Room, Kitchen, and Researchers' Private Room. All doors had red light above them, indicating that they were locked. Except one door that had green light.

'Control Room?' The power source must be in there and whoever passed by earlier might be too. She still brought the wrench with her, never completely trust is the number one defense. It could also be someone else like another gruesome monster or one of researchers here.

The blond girl tried her best to open the door as soundlessly as possible. The room was even darker than the outside.

'Was he really going here? Why so dark?' She needed to check this room however. Stepping inside while also observing her surrounding.

First thing that she saw was a huge noticeboard on the wall, filled with various stationary items. Most of the them were employees' work schedules and announcements.

The blond girl hoped to find some map, but there was none. She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, kept walking until finding the power source. Now she found it but decided not to turn it on yet.

Continuing to observe this large room, it had operating panels and multiple monitors mounted on the wall above them. On the other side, there were bookshelves filled with what was probably employees' archives.

'Where the hell did he go?' It was very strange. The blond girl was very sure that he must have gone here, but whatever. She walked towards the power source again.

If it was some monster, it would likely smell and attack her like those fuckers she killed earlier.

'Or did I overlook this place?' She mused silently to herself but turned the power on anyway. She needed to act fast, finding better weapons than what she was currently holding now.

"The power succesfully restored."

Those blue eyes blinked several times, adjusting to sudden brightness in the room. The click-clack of keyboards echoing made her jump out of her skin.

Quickly turning her head to the side, the blond girl gasped in surprise as she saw a white figure, sitting on a chair, facing those monitors that were now on.

She instinctively tightened her grip on the silver wrench. When she was about to open her mouth to speak (or likely shout). Then letters appeared on the monitors.

"I've been expecting you. Again, it took you a while to get here despite the fact that I gave you the fastest route."

"So it was you?! Let me tell you something! You said that the map led me to the motherfucking safest destination, but you know what I almost got eaten out there by some freaking monsters. Were you trying to kill me too, huh?"

It was no joke that if she just missed one goddamned inch to impale that last sewer monster, she would be its dinner by now.

The white-haired man somehow remained silent and didn't even turn around to face her, but his fingers kept clicking on the keyboards. The blond girl raised her eyebrow. Why wouldn't he just talk? Then more letters appeared again.

"If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have assisted you to escape in the first place. Besides, I have clearly instructed you to follow the route on the map. If there was any inconvenience, then it must have been your fault for not following said instructions."

Why was he so goddamned annoying? She knew that it was also a fact that she didn't completely follow his instruction, but he should have at least warned her or something.

"Whatever. Now tell me who the fuck you are. And what the hell is going on here?" The blond girl crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

"I presume you will recall who I am soon. Especially for the reason we assemble here. As you can see, there has been an experimental project here. And, after assessing your remarkable recovery and power in both physical and mental, the mutations that developed within your cells have worked progessively through your body without any physical mutation change. I believe it is likely the time for us to proceed with the procreation phase."

The blond girl gasped in surprise. No, she knew that they must have done something to her but what surprised her was the last words he said, that alerted the warning bell in her head.

"What do you mean by proceeding with the procreation phase!? And no. I don't fucking recall who you are!"

The man didn't type now and still stayed in the same position except his head turned to the left slightly, revealing the left side of his pale face. From his point of view, he could see the angry expression on her face turned into pure confusion.

After a few seconds passed, the white-haired man turned his head to face the monitors again. No matter how hard the blond girl tried to remember whoever the man in front of her was, her mind still couldn't make it out.

"I don't know you at all! And no, there is no fucking procreation phase! I'm leaving!" She had enough of this bullshit. This guy might have been fooling her around too.

When she wanted to leave the room, the door automatically locked. So much for talking to this weird man. Now she was trapped.

"Let me out of here, you bastard!" She shouted loudly at him.

"Please calm yourself and be quiet."

The blond girl lost her patience, she ran to strike him from behind but a large hand successfully stopped her in time. Now she finally got a better look of his face.

"What the?!" Her blue eyes widened in surprised and her mouth fell open. She didn't expect to see a half human-monster in front of her. Stitches covered his right eye, a long cut stretching the right corner of his mouth, revealing several sharp teeth.

Despite a large white, long-sleeved pajama top and white pajama pants he was wearing, the blond girl could still see the bulging veins on his hands and feet.

God knew whatever the rest of underneath those clothes was. The blond girl didn't even want to imagine about it, instead she tried to back away to grab anything to attack him again but he quickly grabbed her arm, pulling into a tight hold and covering her mouth with his large palm.

They were now sitting on the floor. No matter how hard she struggled to break free, he was stronger than her. She could feel his heart beating against her back and a warm breath on her neck.

His left hand slowly moved up, then pointing at one of the monitors, displaying the Conference Room. The monsters in the glass containers tried to come out, one of those was even walking around in the hall.

With that, she stopped squirming in his arms. His right hand left her mouth while the other still held her body closely to his.

They stayed like that for a while, watching those monsters leave their chambers and wander around. She wondered how much longer they would wait like this, until he pulled out something like a remote control from his pants pocket.

The white-haired man pressed a button, suddenly the entire hall was sprayed with some red gas. Those monsters roared in pain and fell down. The blond girl was stunned watching that.

"What is that?" She, for once, spoke softly. The white-haired man handed the remote to her before he wrapped another arm around her slim waist. She read it quietly. "Red Antiviral Compound Gas?"

He rested his chin on her shoulder then nodded. That was when the blond girl noticed that something was off (as if it has not been off the whole time) when she felt something, stiff, big, poking against her rear.

The blond girl gasped when she felt his hold tightened around her body, causing the towel to curl up and revealing more of her sweet tanned long legs.

"Hey.. ugh... get off...of me..ahh.. you're... ahh... not completely.. human!" She kept squirming in his arms but he didn't let go, instead he sniffed her neck even more before he whispered something in her ear.

"Neither are you." She shivered as a deep hoarse voice echoing in her ear. No, this was not real. This was not happening to her. That was what she thought to herself.

But those hands that were currently groping her felt so real. He didn't hesitate to run his large hands over her body so possessively.

"A..ah stop!" She should stop him. She should have fought him harder, but the more she resisted, the more he teased sensitive parts on her which caused her to moan involuntarily.

His only functioning grey eye had been focusing on her, fascinated by how she squirmed in his arms. The towel has no longer covered her bare body. More reason for the white-haired man to keep his gaze upon such a stunning view.

He decided to take it into another level as both of his hands squeezed her bust lightly. The blond girl gasped as her blue eyes widened in surprise.

"W-hat ahh..re y..." Before she could even protest what he was doing to her, suddenly three pale long fingers were shoved into her mouth.

Instead of biting the disgusting fingers off like what she wanted, the blond girl abruptly moaned on them when he toyed with her pale pink bud of flesh slowly. Rolling it good as if he knew every inch of her before.

The pale man smirked contentedly while kissing the left side of her face. Too distracted by the pleasure on her chest, the blond girl didn't even realise that he has been watching over her face closely until those fingers left her mouth, travelling down to between her legs.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I not resisting?!' Her mind told her to fight him but her body betrayed her. Letting three fingers slipped inside at once while a thumb rubbing her tiny pearl in circle.

"Ouchhhhh..." This was very embrassing, humiliating. Not only because of what he was currently doing to her but the blond girl also shamelessly bounced on his fingers as soon as the pain started turning into pleasure.

So, this was why the pale, white-haired, big half-human monster man helped her!? So much for all his contribution, because he couldn't wait to get his hands all over her?!

How the blond girl wanted to beat him to a pulp furiously, but if she did it then the constant pleasure he forced on her right now would stop. As much as she hated to admit, she didn't want this to stop especially when she almost reached her release.

"Aahhhhhhhh..." Throwing her head in pleasure, eyes shut tightly, mouth moaning loudly forming an "o", the blond girl felt an ecstactic feeling all over her body.

She winced and whimpered as those long fingers left her soaking wet womanhood. Opening her eyes to see him tasting her sweet mixed blood and juices on his fingers, cleaning them off completely.

Still panting softly, she noticed his main "issue" hasn't been resolved yet. His hold around her loosened, the blond girl trying to take the advantage to get off of him but as if he could read her mind, he pulled her back then pushed her to the floor.

Now she was on all fours. This just got worse than what she intended. He even took the wrench that was laying on the ground before he threw it away, getting it too far for her to reach.

"FUCK OFF! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED MONSTER!" Her face contorted in rage, writhing violently under him. Meanwhile the pale man effortlessly hugged her sweaty body from behind, smiling childishly at her.

"I will." He spoke calmly in her ear. Again he squeezed her soft, yet perky bosom which made her whimper. The white-haired man was definitely amused by the sight under him.

"Ohhhh mmmmm then why the hell are you not moving yet?!" She turned her face to see his now flat serious expression. The blond girl tried her best to hold back the moan she wanted to let out so badly but there was no way she let him keep enjoying that. The pale man just stared back at her, his hand still massaging the sensitive round flesh on her chest.

"Always impatient, aren't you? I will, after I finish copulating with you."

"WHA- AHHHHHHHHH..." The blond girl cried out in pain as she was overcome by the similiar feeling like the one before but.. this bigger?

She went limp again as the white-haired man thrusted mercilessly into her, going as deep as possible until he finally reached the base.

It hurt like hell. She felt like she was being torn into two. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached around to claw the floor but he caught her hands, preventing her from hurting her nails.

The pale man kissed her head, cheek and neck. Soothing the pain while moving slowly inside of her. Soon it became difficult for the blond girl to hold her head up.

He kept thrusting into her again. She let her head fell down, feeling the coldness of the floor below against her cheek while her arse still remained in the air. When did the fucker remove his pants? She swore she didn't see that.

This didn't hurt so much anymore. Actually it started feeling better and also oh so.. good. He continued to move in and out of her a bit faster as she allowed soft moans escape her lips. Now his hands moved to massage her perky bosoms again, rubbing the sensitive buds of flesh. The blond girl moaned louder.

"You've not been very cooperative." The pale man whispered in her ear but she was too distracted by his huge phallus to even listen. With that he tilted her head to the side, then capturing the moans in his mouth, taking the advantage of her open lips to run his tongue along them, tasting her lightly until the blond girl couldn't bear the teasing.

The pale man hummed in pleasure, he slowed down the pace and ran his hand down to tease her pearl. The blond girl whined, wanting more, needing more. Damn him! She was too prideful to admit it but her body seemed to have its own mind as her hips move to meet his thrust.

He responded back by going faster and deeper inside of her. The blond girl threw her head back in pleasure, moaning eagerly. It didn't take long for her to reach her second release.

"Ohhhhh..." Little did she know that the pale man smirked at her, watching her so vulnerable under him. He knew that she would definitely enjoy this. He had planned this all along.

It didn't stop there. Of course not. They continued the intercourse, changing the position several times. Now, the blond was currently sitting on his lap, hugging the pale man tightly, clawing the white fabric of his shirt, now soaked in sweat, as her long legs wrapped around his waist.

The blond girl moaned loudly as he thrusted up into her. She wondered when this white freak would finally climax. She has done it multiple times but somehow the fucker was still hard as rock.

"Never found anyone as good as me, huh? Until you are so sexually starving like this?" She said sarcastically while grinning at him smugly.

"I must admit that I am impressed by your tenacity. But I believe you must be enjoying this as much. Having orgasms for 9 times in a row clearly tells your eagerness towards me." Before she could even retort back, he quickly locked their mouth in a deep kiss, silencing the furious blond girl.

How dare he!? Shutting her up like that. She pulled his white hair hard, then tightening her inner walls that caused him to groan.

'Got your weakness, eh?' Now it was her turn to smirk at him. Feeling a sudden motivation to get back at him. She pushed him down then took his arms until they rested above his head. She gathered her remaining strength to pin his wrists down. He did nothing but look at her with an unreadable expression.

"Just because you're bigger than me, you think you're the one in control, sheep monster?" He didn't say anything but panted hard. The blond girl took this advantage to move her body up and down slowly, teasing him purposely.

"Ahhh..." His low moans made her grin wider but at the same time, made the blond girl almost lose control too. No, this was her chance. She had to carry on like this.

"Good, isn't it? Can't hold it in much longer?" She taunted him more, continuing to move at this slow pace. His moans became longer and less controlled. She could feel him throbbing inside of her.

The blond girl could tell that he was getting closer and so was she. She quickened the pace now. Both of them moaned together, staring at each other intensely. Blue met grey.

Her hands were beginning to lose their tight grip on his wrists. She had to make him cum faster. Her legs spread wider as she moved even faster, forcing him deep inside of her.

With every thrust, a spot was hit inside of her that made her vision blur. An incredible feeling as she let out a loud moan.

At this rate, she might cum faster. So, the blond girl desperately tightened her walls around him, finally a long hoarse moan reverberating around the room, indicated her victory.

Before she could get off of him in time, he broke free from her hold and pulled her back swiftly, making the hot burning liquid fill her, scorching the insides of her completely.

Damn, he tricked her into thinking that he was helpless. Too late for that now, she finally let out the orgasm she had been holding.

Moaning softly as she rested her head on his chest. Those blue eyes slowly closed, drifting off to sleep. She barely heard a murmur of his voice.

"Sleep well, Mello."

* * *

**August 2, 7:20 p.m. – Near's Private Lab in New York City**

A loud gasp escaped from Mello's lips as he finally managed to open his eyes. No, not both of them. He slowly touched the bandage that covered his left eye and left arm.

He looked around, noticing there were two men in the same room with him too. They were talking to each other, until one of them noticed him.

"Mello! You're awake, buddy!" He watched as a redhead man approaching his bed, followed by a Japanese man.

"Thank God! We're very happy to have you back, Captain! I'm going to tell the others about this good news. Be right back, Matt!" With that the Japanese dude ran, leaving them alone in the room.

"Matt?" The blond looked up at a standing redhead beside him, a game device in his hand, displaying some cartoon character died and words 'Try Again'. The gamer still wore his classic red and black striped long-sleeved top, blue pants, brown boots and those ridiculous white goggles.

"Yeah. I'm Matt. Your awesome bestfriend, teammate, and a fucking partner in crime for life. You remember that, right dude?" The man looked at him with concern when the blond just stared at him. The injured man slowly opened his mouth again to speak.

"Where am I, Matt?" The redhead sighed in relief that his blond mate didn't have memory loss. He put his PSP on the bedside table and took a seat.

"We're currently in Near's private Lab."

"WHAT!?" Even in this such a state, the blond still got furious whenever that 'particular name' was mentioned. He even struggled to sit. Matt stopped him though.

"Hey hey where do you think you're going? You shouldn't move too much. You're still injured. Stay in bed dude." He pushed the blond down gently, preventing him to get up.

"No! I'm fine!" He fought Matt, but then he suddenly hissed in pain. The redhead rolled his eyes and shook his head at Mello's stubborness.

"Captain Mello!" Both Linda and Matsuda said in unison as they entered the room. There was even Chief Yagami following too.

"Mello, how very relieved I am to see you." No matter how badly the blond wanted to get mad at Soichiro Yagami for teaming him up with Matsuda, but other than his redhead bestfriend, this old man always genuinely cared for him too.

Before the blond could ask everyone what actually happened to him, another man with black short hair appeared in the doorway. Mello could see through his black suit despite the white lab coat he wore.

"Excuse me. The doctor would like to check on Mr. Keehl. Would everyone mind waiting in the Lounge?" Everyone nodded in understanding that they needed to leave. The blond raised his eyebrow.

"Understood." The Chief smiled at the man and saw Mello again before he left.

"Get well soon, Captain!" The pig-tailed hair girl smiled at him. Matsuda just grinned sheepisly at the blond then followed Linda to exit.

It was only Matt and him again in the room. The redhead grabbed his PSP back from the table and was going to say his "see you later " but the blond was already on his feet, grabbing a crutch.

"Mel, where are you going?! Go back to the bed, dude! You need to be healed!" But the blond just kept walking, ignoring Matt blatantly. The redhead pressed his hand against his forehead, pacepalm at his bestfriend's uncompromising attitude.

The blond finally reached the door, grabbing the handle. He looked back at the redhead who still stood beside the bed, before he pulled the door open.

"No way I'm letting that albino freak heal me, Matt!" The blond yelled loudly at the redhead while also pulling the door open and walking. His eyes were still on Matt and didn't see that there was also someone else who was going to enter the room at the same time.

The blond accidentally bumped into a man in front of him. Causing both fell down to the floor, with Mello on top. Everyone in the Lounge was staring at them, including the redhead who was still in the room.

Silence suddenly filled the air. The blond could feel that many eyes must be on both of them right now. He could hear the heartbeat of the man below him and the soft white fabric against his cheek.

The blond felt frozen because first he still felt weak to move and second he realised that arms have been wrapped around his body the entire time.

Mello finally dared himself to see the face of the man below him. This better not be what he thought it was. Yes, it was.

Blue met grey.

"Are you alright, Mello?"

NEAR!? DAMN IT!

**to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on MN1314** _

_Silence suddenly filled the air. The blond could feel that many eyes must be on both of them right now. He could hear the heartbeat of the man below him and the soft white fabric against his cheek._

_The blond felt frozen. Firstly because he still felt weak to move and secondly because he realised that arms have been wrapped around his body the entire time._

_Mello finally dared himself to see the face of the man below him. This better not be what he thought it was. Yes, it was._

_Blue met grey._

_"Are you alright, Mello?"_

_NEAR?!DAMN IT!_

* * *

**August 2, 8:05 p.m. – Near’s Private Lab in New York City**

  
“Yeah. Yeah.” Matt mumbled idly to whatever non stop rants Mello had for the past 20 minutes now. He barely paid attention to the blond’s words and just chewed on the hot steaming pepperoni pizza while searching for a new game to play on his PSP.

The physical examination was frankly expeditious. Averagely it would take more or less 30 minutes, but Near was the exception, of course. It only took him like for 15 minutes to check for anomalies on Mello’s body. The young Doctor did his job efficiently just like usual.

Somehow, the dramatic blond extremely disagreed with this. Matt tried his best not to roll his eyes at his hot-tempered bestfriend’s complaints.

So, the chocoholic had been launching into a long speech about how tremendously long it took for that white-haired freak to check his body. How perverse it was to check those parts. How Matt should have helped him earlier to escape so the blond wouldn’t have fallen on Near’s arms (Uh hum). Then back again to how much he despised Near.

The hacker knew that Mello knew it HIMSELF that it was not true. It was just the blond’s never-ending personal issues with the young Doctor. The redhead wondered when would his leader ever stop being so dramatic? However the full feeling in his stomach from eating so much pizza and Mello’s “ **Ohh So Significant Speech** ” successfully made him sleepy. The hacker started yawning.

“... Matt, did you even listen to what I said?!” Mello yelled as he noticed the redhead yawning instead of listening.

“Oh..hh ye-ah. Sure. Of course I did hehe.” The hacker just grinned sheepishly, hoping the blond would buy it. Damn Mello.

“Then what did I say earlier?!” It hasn’t been an hour yet since Mello awoke from his coma, now he already got back into his “Mello Mode” again. The redhead sighed in frustration.

“Well dude. Yeah, I get what you mean, but my answer is still the same. It was necessary as fuck. Seriously. I mean, look at you, got blown up on that bridge. The damage is not only on the outside but the inside too. I bet you know the medical shits better than I do. It’s for the sake of **YOUR** own well-being.” The redhead couldn’t think of any other way how to lighten up the impatient blond man anymore.

Mello was undoubtedly not pleased by the redhead’s _unusually_ logical reasoning. The blond was too adamant to admit it and ready to rant some more, but a sudden knock on the door caught the attention of both men.

Matt opened the door. It was Gevanni, bringing a tray of food.

“Excuse me. I bring the dinner for Mr. Keehl. The doctor said that the patient should eat then get some res-.”

“NOW HE’S TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT ALBINO FREAK THINK HE IS?! NO I WON’T EAT IT NOR WILL I SLEEP!!!” Poor Gevanni didn’t expect this kind of outburst from the (supposedly weak and injured) blond, but it was Mello who we were dealing with. The black haired agent was still standing wide-eyed and holding the tray.

The hacker stepped up, taking the tray from his hands. “It’s okay. I’ll handle this. Don’t worry.” The black haired man nodded, leaving the room. Clearly not wanting to be yelled at again.

“What the hell are you doing, Matt?” The annoyed blond, sitting on his bed, finally getting a better view of what Matt was actually doing. “Ahh, so you’re on his side too, huh?” He eyed the innocent tray of food skeptically.

“No, Mels. Be pratical, please. You won’t get better if you skip eating like this. Don’t you want to get out of here fast? Even if at least to get away from Near.” The redhead handed him the tray in front of him. Yes, he wanted to get out of there fast. The blond sighed and gave in at last.

“Fine.” The blond grunted, but taking it anyway. Finally the redhead could sigh in relief, watching the chocoholic eating reluctantly. It actually kind of looked funny. It wasn’t everyday that he could see the blond eat anything other than his precious chocolate.

The redhead sat on a chair beside him, resuming to play the game on his PSP. As expected, the blond didn’t finish the food and put the tray on the table beside the bed.

“Feel better?” The hacker asked, without looking. No response from the blond, except the sound of him yawning audibly. Matt paused his game and saw the blond already in deep sleep. He checked the tray, no medicine or something like that. _Hmm_. The redhead still looked at each food the blond ate, not noticing the door was opened quietly.

“I assume he must be sleeping by now.” The calm voice of the one who entered the room almost made the redhead jumped in shock.

“Near?” The hacker swore this guy could appear all of sudden without making much noises. Sneaky bastard.

“I thank you for ensuring that Mello ate. I mixed the medicine in the food if you were wondering. I still need to do the advanced medical check-up on him. Also Commander Rester is waiting for you in the armory room to show you all the equipment you will need for tomorrow.”

The redhead mentally stuck his tongue out, not believing the excuse “ _ **medical check-up**_ ” but the white-haired man was right anyway. He had to do preparations for his “ _ **alone**_ ” mission tomorrow.

“No probs. All right, I’m going now. Just don’t rape him when I ain’t here to enjoy the show, okay?” The redhead winked at the younger man, while walking to the door.

“I don’t think Matt will have a problem with that. I will make sure all _**activities**_ here are visible for the cameras to record.”

 _Is that a smirk? GODDAMN_.

The redhead gasped, knowing all too well about the joke the young doctor intended but he just snickered anyway, leaving the two alone in the room. At first he never thought that the grim-faced Near was unexpectedly chill and mischievous especially when cracking a joke. All that changed until the blond went into a coma for a few days.

Even if the white-haired man didn’t go out there like what his _girly_ leader did, the young doctor still took the lead and had been the mastermind for the accomplished missions in the past few days. So Matt also figured out that the young doctor wasn’t that much of a jerk like how the blond described him to be. _Well, at least not to him_.

The hacker never knew exactly what had happened between the two before the chocoholic contacted him and decided that he wanted to join the **Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service** **(U.B.C.S.)**.

The reason has always been a mystery.

But enough about them. The redhead smiled slightly as he found himself thinking about their _**(love/hate?)**_ drama. Seriously there was bigger shit out there to focus on.

The hacker whistled as he passed a long ass hallway to the armory room. On his way, he also met several **U.B.C.S** platoons and saluted them with a smile.

 _Everybody seems to be already preoccupied with their own tasks_. It was kind of overwhelming for Matt. Especially the part on him being the center of the mission. He couldn’t refuse nor did he have another choice anyway.

The cigarette lover entered the armory room. Like the young doctor said, Rester was already in there, busy rummaging through a drawer.

Noticing Matt’s arrival, the older man told him to sit on the chair in front of the wooden table. The redhead took a seat as his eyes scanned all various weapons he had known well before. Until something caught his eyes.

“I’ve used all of these weapons before, except this one. What’s this? It’s surely not a regular gun, right?” The hacker held the unfamiliar object in his hand, those green eyes examining it closely. “Umbrella Corporation” written on the side.

_Ahh yes of course. Who else would create such extraordinary weapons?_

Rester finally stopped rummaging then walked to the table, carrying a box before he put it beside the other weapons.

“It’s **RAI-DEN** , an energy weapon developed by Umbrella based on airborne electrical phenomena.”

“Cool! It must be powerful then.” The hacker grinned, pointing the weapon at the imaginary target.

“Yes. **RAI-DEN** is known to possess great stopping power,” Rester confirmed, while checking and loading the ammunition into each weapon. “however it only works when you’re targeting enemy weak points.”

The redhead stopped playing “shooting”. “So, if I missed shooting at the weak points, then this would be useless?”

“I suppose, yes.” The older man noticed the hacker frowned at the weapon he was currently holding. “Would you mind, Matt? Or do you want me to replace it?”

Matt looked up and shook his head.

“No. No. It’s alright. I’m not picky.” Absolutely not like his blond friend who was goddamned particular when choosing weapons. Fussy Mello. “Besides who knows that this might come in handy later?” He beamed at the older man who returned the similiar manner.

“Very well. Let me show you the other weapons and how their mechanisms work. Please follow me.” Rester led the way to the other room.

“Woah, there’s more?” The grinning redhead got excited, following the older man. Once he entered the room, he was awestruck.

_Damn. Near wasn’t kidding about the "special weapons” for him._

After hours of learning and practicing all the required weapons for tomorrow, he decided that it was finally the time for him to get a fucking decent rest. Not only was tomorrow his mission but he noticed that the older man has been stifling his yawn.

“Alright. Guess the training is enough, right?” The redhead asked, smirking.

“Ahh sorry, Matt.” The older man covered his mouth, slightly blushed. Well the hacker just laughed, understanding that everybody was busier than usual. Even a night owl like him felt sleepy too.

“No worries. It’s 1 a.m. everybody must have gone to sleep by now. Thanks for the training and demonstration, Commander Rester.” Both walked towards the door to leave.

“You’re welcome, Matt. You’re right. We better get some sleep.” After he finished locking the door behind them, Rester headed towards the workers’ bedroom.

“Actually you just go, I remember I still have one task left. Good night.” The hacker went to the opposite direction. The older man said his ‘Good night’ and waved at him. Matt smiled and continued to walk, now a bit jogging because the empty halls looked so damn creepy at night. It gave him goosebumps. _Meh_. He hurried himself even faster.

Not wasting any more time, the redhead arrived in the control room. Since he was here, this somehow became his night routine. Near trusted him on handling this. Not that he minded.

He basically checked on the main computer all activities until he decided that everything was good for his taste then turned it off. The hacker stretched out his arms above his head, yawning and looking at the clock on the wall.

“Damn, 2 a.m. ! All right, time to hit the bed.” He said to himself, before leaving the room.

As the door clicked shut and the sound of the redhead’s footsteps faded, darkness and silence filled the room completely. Not for long though because the computer Matt has just shut down earlier was now turning on again.. by itself?

 _Access granted. Welcome to the database of Dr. Nate River._.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who reads and supports this story. I would always love to see your reviews!
> 
> Let's be friends and follow me on Instagram : @knightvalen
> 
> Hehe 😉😂😇


End file.
